Afar
by meg596
Summary: Riley Matthew was a girl with many secrets, Stiles was a boy with more issues than an insane asylum and Alison Argent was they reason they knew each other. Join Stiles as he trains to defend himself whilst the girl he knows nothing about seems to know everything about him.


Stiles was having a difficult day, Alison was dead, he had killed people but hey at least the Nogitsune was gone. It didn't matter that he was still suffering. He had to leave, he knew that his friends wouldn't understand, understand the power he had and how even though he wasn't a bad person he liked it.

He grabbed his bags and got off the plane and followed the map in his head, he didn't know who was going to be behind the door when he got there but he trusted Allison and she had told him where to go. That was enough. So, with a beating heart he knocked on the door. The door opened to a girl dressed completely in black.

"Hi, I'm Stiles. Allison sent me" suddenly the girl grinned and let him inside.

The next couple of days were weird for Stiles, he didn't know quite why Allison had sent him to the girl. He didn't know what was happening back home or how this girl was going to help. He didn't until he saw the girl rip the head off a werewolf with only a piece of string. The werewolf had tracked them down and cornered them in an abandoned ally and Riley, as Stiles learned she was called had squared up to the beast. Stiles felt his heart thumping as he watched her, the only thought in his mind being that they were going to die. Yet Riley grinned, jumped on the wall and onto the wolfs back before wrapping the string around his neck and popping his head right off his shoulders. She then climbed down and shoved the string into her pocket and turned to Stiles. He gawped  
"I wanna learn how to do that!" he exclaimed. She laughed gently  
"No you don't" he stared at her, confused.  
"I don't"  
"No, your best friend is a werewolf Stiles, Alison was in love with a werewolf. She wouldn't send you here to learn how to kill a werewolf." She then went to cleaning up the evidence of murder.  
"Then why did she send me here?" he asked. She smiled  
"To show you how to defend yourself" and that was the beginning of Stile's training.

Stiles was sat in a dark room, ropes tying him to a chair.  
"You killed her" a voice echoed, bouncing off the walls. He shook his head  
"No, the Nogitsune did" he yelled. The voice laughed  
"Who was the Nogitsune?"  
"Me" he admitted.  
"So, you killed her" the voice reasoned. Stiles felt his anxiety roaring in his chest, he didn't kill Alison. She was his friend  
"The Oni did"  
"You just said the Nogitsune did" the person said in a cold, dispassionate voice.  
"Well the Oni did under the Nogitsune's orders"  
"The Nogitsune was you"  
"no…" Stiles cried out. He felt his heart break, was the voice, right? No, Stiles wasn't a killer  
"You liked it too didn't you Stiles... for once you had all the power, not Scott, not Derek but you and you liked it. You liked not feeling weak." Stiles hung his head; the voice was right. He like the power.  
"Maybe you liked it because you knew that you were losing Scott, maybe you like the fact that Scott was interested in you, he wasn't leaving you like he usually does."  
"Scott's my best friend, my brother he loves me"  
"Then where is he!" the voice roared.  
"he should be here knocking the door down, you didn't tell anyone that you were leaving, Scott should be here. He should have known you were struggling but of course he's popular now. Popularity doesn't mix with people like you Stiles." Stiles could feel the tears starting to run down his face and hated himself slightly. He was weak, and he didn't deserve Scott, when he said so the voice laughed  
"No, Scott doesn't deserve you" and then the voice left Stiles to cry.

Riley observed Stiles, he had a lot of insecurities that was for sure and although Riley had began teaching Stiles to defend himself she knew that Alison wanted her to save him from his own mind. So that's why she barged into his room at three in the afternoon with a pizza and two glasses of coke. Stiles jumped up, startled  
"Riley!" he yelped. She grinned  
"Rule number 5?" she asked, he sighed  
"Always expect an enemy, even when sleeping" She nodded  
"Sorry, Riley,, I'll do better next time" she shook her head.  
"You're doing fine, now sit down, I have pizza and drinks, you and I are going to watch a movie and talk" Stiles gulped but sat down as she asked whilst she put on a chick flick.  
"So Stiles, tell me about yourself, you mentioned a father?" at the mention of his father his eyes lit up. He began to ramble about how he hoped to be like the sheriff when he was older because he was the strongest man that Stiles knew. Riley smiled, this was good. Stiles had a hard life ahead of him, but he needed people to care for that genuinely wanted the best for him. Stiles then told Riley about Lydia and how he realised that he loved her, but he didn't want to pursue a relationship with her because they would be better as friends. She nodded in agreement and asked about Alison, when she mentioned her Stiles' face fell and he excused himself. Riley nodded numbly, she knew the topic would be hard for him but to save him he needed to talk.

After a while she went to check on him, she found him stood outside shaking, tears running down his face. When he realised she was there he quickly wiped his tears away.  
"Sorry" he mumbled. She laughed softly  
"Whatever for"  
"I know you think emotions are a weakness" she shook her head.  
"Why ever would you think that?" she asked. He turned to look at her  
"You never display any emotion other than slight indifference, I just assumed you don't like emotions" Riley shook her head in exasperation.  
"Assuming is a weakness Stiles, emotions are not. Emotion drives who you are and the way you perceive things, but emotions make you a better warrior and give you humanity. You didn't want to kill Allison, but you did. Why do you think the Nogitsune chose you Stiles?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Think about it the aftermath of your sacrifice differed. Scott began seeing his wolf form everywhere, Alison saw her dead aunt and was almost drove insane an you were possessed by a dark spirit. Scott got off easy, why were you chosen?" he shrugged.  
"It's because you have experienced true pain in your life Stiles, pain Scott can't imagine, something I guess which made you an Alison such close friends. The nogitsune feeds off chaos, something which you have plenty experience." Stiles stared at her, how did she know everything?  
"How- "  
"Do I know all of this? Before Allison died we talked, a lot. Alison knew of the supernatural a lot longer than anyone knew. She had to play the part Stiles, much like you"  
"How did you know her?"  
"She saved my life but that's a story for another time, now let's go and finish our pizza" and that was the end of that.

Riley was running around the track when a man joined her, easily sprinting alongside her.  
Riley raised an eyebrow at the man, it was strange to see him so afar from his usual place.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she inquired. He smirked at her  
"How's your new project?" he retorted. She scoffed  
"He's okay, he's better" she told him.  
"Strong enough?" Riley slowed down to a stop, the man stopped as well.  
"What do you want Deaton?" she asked roughly. The man raised an eyebrow  
"I want to know how Stiles is"  
"You want to know if he's strong enough to face what's coming?" she asked. Deaton stared at her quizzically  
"How do you know?"  
"I have my sources" she admitted. Deaton shook his head laughing.  
"Of course, you are the famous Riley Matthews. So, tell me does your uncle know who you have in your care"  
"My uncle can rot in hell"  
"Something I assume he is doing right now." Riley stared at him and growled  
"Does Stiles know?" the veterinarian asked. Riley shook her head  
"No, he knows nothing. He will be strong enough to face the dread doctors Deaton."  
"Good because right now he needs to come home, the sheriff has been hurt" Riley paled, she nodded and turned on her heel to run home.  
When she got there, she found Stiles with a bag at the door, he rushed to explain but she put a hand up to stop him.  
"I know, let me grab my bag" she grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it then she grabbed Stile's hand and together they left Riley's shabby apartment. They left to the unknown, they left for Beacon Hills.


End file.
